Don't Stop Believing
by nluyenphuong
Summary: After causing so many scandals, 2 famous bands get put into a normal high school. Will they get along with the other students or turn everything up side down? Fabrevans/Puckleberry/Samchel/Quick. Idea from Dream High 2
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea is from a Korean drama Dream High 2 ^^ I just change it a bit to fit with the glee characters! Hope you'll like it! BTW, I know SNF and Trouble Makers are stupid names. I couldn't come up with better ones so =_=' Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"John…please don't go…"<p>

"You know I can't stay…I'm really sorry."

"Please don't leave me…Please."

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" the director yelled as he jumped down from his seat and walked straight to the couple in the middle of the set. The girl pulled away from the actor and looked at the director, "what's the problem? I thought we were doing great."

"He was. You were awful," the short man said with an annoyed voice, "there. Is. No. Feeling!"

The girl ran her fingers through her short blonde hair, sighing, "is crying necessary in this scene? I think people know how she's feeling already."

"Okay, so now you're questioning me? You want to be a director too?"

"No! No! That's not it! What I meant was…"

"Miss Fabray?"

"Yes?" the blonde quickly turned around at that girl. She just needed a random excuse to get away from the man.

"Your band members just called, they need to see you."

The director rolled his eyes and walked away angrily, "this is why I hate working with singers!"

The blonde dropped her jaw and watched him walking out of the set. She angrily threw her script onto the floor really hard, leaving the other girl speechless. The singer ignored the terrified look on that girl's face and asked, "so, why did they want to see me?"

"It's SNF…again."

"Oh my god. What did they do this time?"

The girl just answered her with a shrug then ran out of the set. Quinn Fabray quickly grabbed her bag and followed that girl.

* * *

><p>"You two are acting like idiots! You guys supposed to be a team!"<p>

"We were a team but he ruined everything!" the blonde boy pointed angrily at the brunette boy sitting beside him.

"I ruined everything? Your attitude is ruining SNF!"

"ENOUGH!" The man's voice silenced both of the boys. They slowly sat down quietly in their seats as they heard a heavy sigh from their manager.

"You two are so unbelievable! Both of you's attitudes are ruining this band!"

He slammed his desk and pointed at the blonde guy, "Sam, you didn't come to the concert the other night and Hudson had to perform on stage by himself! The fans came to see SNF not Finn Hudson!"

"I was drunk and we fought that night so…"

"And that's the reason why you didn't come? This is not about you, Evans!"

Once again, the manager put the boy to silence.

"And Hudson!" he quickly turned to the other boy, "you fighting with some guys in the club are a great way to bring this band down! Thank you!"

"Those dudes started it! I just…"

"That's enough of your excuses! I'm so disappointed!" the man said as he stood up and walked in front of the boys, crossing his arms, "I would be okay if this was the first time but it's not."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Hudson asked and he only got a smile from his manager as a reply.

* * *

><p>Outside of the office, two girls were standing at the door, looking in. They couldn't hear anything but by the way the boys looked they could tell that everything was getting very serious.<p>

"They will get us into trouble again!" the blonde said with a sigh.

"This girl band has enough problems," the Latina shook her head.

Suddenly, they heard someone running toward them while breathing heavily. It was their band mate – Quinn Fabray. She stopped in front of the office and gasped for air, "I'm here! What happened?"

"Sam and Puck fought again. Ryan was getting mad," the Latina replied.

"Santana and I think that they will get us into trouble again," the other girl sighed, "Trouble Makers will be over soon thank to those boys!"

"Brittany, I think it's not that horrible. They'll fix things out together," Quinn smiled, looking into the room.

"Please, you just said that 'cuz you and Sam used to date," Santana laughed.

"Santana, we are friends now. I just don't want to talk about what happened."

"Because he dumped you?"

Brittany quickly hit Santana on the arm and the Latina quickly jumped away, "ouch! He did break up with her first!"

"That's okay. It's all my fault," Quinn said, smiling, "I'm glad we're still friends."

Suddenly, the girls heard a loud cough from behind and they all turned around.

"What are you doing outside of Mr. Danson's office?" a beautiful women with a fancy dress asked, giving them a cold and unfriendly look. Alee Jones – their vocal and dance teacher. She's only 5 years older than them but they are all afraid of her, no one dared to do what she told them not to do.

"Alee!" Quinn faked a smile at Alee and looked at her two friends, "we were just um…waiting for Sam and Finn."

"What did they do this time?" Alee asked, looking through the glass into the room. Santana just opened her mouth and was about to answer but suddenly, the door of the office opened and the manager walked out with the members of SNF.

"Please tell me you two didn't do get us involve," Santana said but the boys just stayed quiet and stared at the ground.

"Oh no," Quinn mumbled like she knew where it was going and she got a nod from the manager in return.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you'll send us to a normal high school?" Quinn yelled, "that's all Sam and Finn's fault! Why do we have to go?"<p>

"Because that's the only way for you to learn how to appreciate what you're having."

"We did nothing wrong! Trouble Makers just won favorite band and best album…"

"This is not about how successful you are!"

Quinn froze as the manager yelled at her and he didn't even let her finish what she was saying. She had never seen him so mad.

"This is a lesson for you all. You all have to learn to be appreciated for what you have. Besides, if you want to blame, blame these boys."

Quinn threw a death glare to Sam and Finn, who were sitting quietly in their seats. She knew she couldn't do anything to change her manager's mind so she just sat back down in her seat. Thanks to her ex boyfriend and his band mate, Quinn Fabray had to go to a normal high school like other normal people. She wished that it was just a nightmare and she couldn't wait to wake up, but it was like impossible.

"We should go back to our hotels to get our stuff. We'll start school tomorrow," Sam said, laughing nervously while they were heading to the parking lot.

"Are you guys excited or what?"

"Yes we totally are. Thanks to you dumbasses, we are all involved!" Quinn stopped walking and turned around to yell at Sam.

"Hey! You don't have the right to call me that!" Sam yelled back.

"Guys, please. This is the time to fight?" Brittany sighed as she grabbed Quinn hand and pulled her away but the blonde didn't move. She still stood their with a bitchy look on her face.

"You are not as successful as me so you're jealous, I understand. Trouble Makers got all the good awards when SNF is stuck in a big mess of scandals. That must be so sad to you and now you're trying to bring us down with you," Quinn said, laughing, "but you know what? No matter how much you try. Trouble Makers are still better."

"Quinn, that's enough," Santana said and pulled Quinn with her toward their car. Quinn felt awful for what she had said to Sam. She didn't mean it. That was just a cover to hide how she really felt about him. He had broken up with her because he said she had changed. She wanted him back so much but she couldn't. That's why she was acting like a fully bitch, just to show him she could still be strong without him. But, maybe, that cover was her biggest mistake ever.

"Let's go dude," Finn said as the girls were gone. Sam didn't say anything. He just returned his friend a small smile and walked back to their car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel and Puck will appear on the next chapter and so are the other glee characters! :) the idea of the story is from Dream High 2! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION:**

**I'VE MADE SOME BIG CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I realized that the characters' personalities didn't fit their personalities in Glee so I decided to change most of them except for Sam, Quinn, Rachel and Santana. (I already re-uploaded the last chapter). I know this is confusing and I'm really sorry. So, now:**

**The SNP band is now SNF. So I guess you know who the members are: Sam and Finn (I've changed Puck into Finn)**

**Trouble Makers' members are now Quinn, Santana and Brittany (she fits more than Mercedes)**

**So that means Puck and Mercedes are not in the bands. Let's find out what they are in this chapter!**

**So sorry for the changes guys!**

* * *

><p>"Next!"<p>

Rachel Berry excitedly fixed her clothes and hair as she heard the voice of the women from inside of the audition room. After a long day of waiting that was her chance to show them what she had got. Trouble Makers were looking for a new band member so they were auditioning to find the right person. At the other auditions, Rachel had always failed but this time she would try hard and she thought that would make her go through. After all, she's one of the proud student that could get into Los Angeles Art High School.

Sitting behind the audition desk was Alee Jones – the choreographer of Trouble Makers. The look on her face had made all of the hopes in Rachel disappear. Alee tapped her pen on the desk and looked up at brunette standing in front of her.

"What are you going to sing?"

"Um…I…I think I should…sing…um…"

Rachel started to freak out. She had practiced many times but now she couldn't even remember what song she was going to sing!

"If you can't keep calm standing in front of me so how can you stay calm when you stand on a stage with millions of people watching you?"

"But I can sing great…I can sing any high note…"

"Singing great is not enough," Alee said with a despised smile, "being a singer, an idol needs a lot more than that. Looking at you, I cannot see anything that can make succeed."

Rachel wanted to cry right then but she helped it as she gave Alee a nod then walked out of the room. She saw a lot of posters of famous singers and famous bands on the walls when she walked down the hall. She stopped in front of a poster of Trouble Makers and sighed.

"I can sing better than you," Rachel said, pointing at Santana.

"I dress better than you," she pointed at Brittany.

"And I look prettier than you," she stopped her finger at Quinn and sighed, "all I don't have is a chance."

Rachel just turned around to walk away and suddenly, she slammed into two people and fell right onto the ground.

"Watch where you –"

The brunette's eyes opened widely as she saw who she just slammed into, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson.

"SN…SN…Oh my god!" Rachel squealed. She totally forgot that she was on the dirty floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he helped the girl to stand up.

"We really should go now, Sam," Finn said, looking unpatiently. Sam nodded his head then gave Rachel a quick smile and turned around, about to walk away but Rachel quickly stopped him, "wait! Can I take a photo with you? I'm your biggest fan! Sam, you are my idol!"

"Okay, I think we still have time," Sam smiled as he took Rachel's phone and took a picture of them then gave it back to her.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel smiled at the photo on her phone. She put her phone away and looked up to thank her idols again, but they had already left.

* * *

><p>The music teacher – Emma Pillsbury walked into her class with a friendly smile. She tried to ignore all of the bored and tired looks on her students' faces. They were always like that but today day looked even more tired.<p>

"Good morning, class!" she said and sat down behind her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Pillsbury!" the students said.

"You all look very tired this morning. What's wrong?"

"We couldn't sleep last night. Puck had been practicing his singing for a whole night. Sharing a room with him causes me some sleepless nights," the asian boy said with a yawn.

"Well, Rachel had been practicing singing all night long," a chocolate skinned girl spoke. "The whole girls' dorm couldn't sleep because of her."

"Speaking of Rachel and Puck, where are they?" the teacher asked as she looked around the class and the students replied her with some shrugs and "I don't know"s. Suddenly, the class room's door opened, and a boy with a Mohawk ran in while breathing heavily, "sorry, I'm late."

"Where have you been, Puck?" Emma asked, looking at the boy.

"I'm…" Puck said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not gonna tell he was performing on the street again," the chocolate skinned girl laughed.

"Mercedes!" Puck sighed and the girl just gave him a shrug.

"Puck, it's okay for you to earn money on your own but you're always late for class and that's not okay," the teacher said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. It's just…my family has some problems and I'd have to go back home if I couldn't afford," Puck sighed, "I had to find a job and I'm not good at anything but singing so please understand, Ms. Pillsbury. It's so hard to get accepted in this school and I don't want to go back home!"

"I understand, Puck. Next time, remember to come in class on time. Now, go back to your seat."

Puck gave the teacher a tight hug and walked back to his seat next to the asian boy.

"Hey, Mike, have you seen Berry?" he asked the boy.

"No, she went out early this morning," Mike answered.

"She told me that she's going for an audition. Don't tell anyone," Mercedes said to the boys.

"She should stop dreaming and focus more on school," the boy in the wheelchair sitting in front of her spoke.

"Artie, please pay attention. Thank you!" the teacher said, pointing her pen to that boy and he quickly turned his wheelchair around and looked at the board.

The class just started for a minute and the door suddenly opened again.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester! How are you?" Puck smiled widely as he saw his Spanish teacher at the door.

"I'm good. Thanks, Puck," the teacher gave his student a quick smile and walked to Ms. Pillsbury.

"The principal wants to see us," he whispered to her.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"You'll know. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>Rachel ran as fast as she could as long as she got off the bus. It was so late and she knew that she was in trouble again. She didn't want the principal to get her dad. She did so hard to get accepted into this school. She had to show her father that she was right to choose to become a singer. She didn't want to go back to Ohio and helped her dad to run his restaurant. She had come so far and she didn't want to go back.<p>

The screaming of the teenagers pulled Rachel out of her thought. She quickly turned around and saw a crowd of girls running after a limousine. The limousine stopped in front of Rachel's school and the two tall men in black suits walked outside to keep the teenagers away from the limousine. Rachel tried to make her way through the crowd to see what was going on.

"What is happening?" Mercedes asked as she tried to walk through the crowd to come nearer to the limousine.

"I don't know why they are making such a big deal. It's just a fancy car," Puck shrugged as he pushed Artie's wheelchair and followed Mercedes and Mike.

"Oh my god! Is that…?" Mike pointed at the limousine and everyone turned to his direction. The driver opened the door in the screaming of the crowd. Stepping out were the members of SNF! The screaming got louder and some girls even fainted! The boys smiled at the crowd and stepped aside as the Trouble Makers members walked out. The crowd were now crazy and the securities and the teachers had to take a while to calm them all down and made way for the young celebrities.

"Welcome to Los Angeles Art High School," the manager said as he gave the bands a smile.

"It can't get any worse, right?" Finn sighed as he looked at the crowd. Quinn crossed her arms and put on her sunglasses with her usual bitchy way, "I don't know. Ask Sam. He got us into this."

Finn, Santana and Brittany all turned to Sam and he didn't know what to say, he just gave them a shrug and quickly followed the manager inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys catch up with the story? I'm so sorry for making those changes!<strong>

**Just stay with me because this is nothing like what's on Glee :) thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bands members were sent into a room with two securities standing outside to stop the crazy students. But it wasn't better being inside of that room. The awkwardness surrounded the five of them. No one was speaking a word until Quinn suddenly threw the magazine in her hand across the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Finn asked as he walked there and picked up the magazine.

"Look at those people! We're gonna have to stay here with those people!"

"We are tired enough, Quinn!" Santana yelled and pointed at the door, "if you want to leave, just go!"

"If I could I wouldn't be here in this stupid school! I think Sam and Finn are enjoying this because they caused this whole problem!"

"That's enough! Why are you blaming me everything? I said I'm sorry and everyone is okay with this, why can't you?" Sam was so mad and he didn't realize that he was yelling at Quinn. The others were so shocked and they didn't even know how to react.

"So you're yelling at me because of what you did!" Quinn yelled back as she pushed him hard and he almost fell.

"It's not my fault that you're so mean!"

"Yes, I'm mean! I have to be like this so no one will hurt my feelings again!"

Quinn's sentence did shut Sam up. He knew what she was talking about and so did the others. They felt bad for Sam but also for Quinn, too. She had told them that it was all her fault that he broke up with her but they knew she said that just because she didn't want anyone to think bad about Sam. He broke up with her because he didn't want anything to get in his way of being famous. She was hurt so much and she wanted to forget him but it was so impossible, because it even made her loved him more.

"Hi, how are my superst…What's going on here? Why are you looking so angry at each other?"

"Ryan!" Quinn said as she pushed Sam aside and walked to their manger. "How long are we gonna be in this school?"

"Until the end of this year. When you all graduate."

"WHAT?" Sam, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all said at the same time. Ryan just smiled, like he didn't care about the looks on the kids' faces and stepped aside for the principal to walk inside.

"This is Mr. Figgins – your principal."

"Hello, kids. Welcome to Los Angeles Art School," the man said with a friendly smile. Without waiting for the kids to say anything, Ryan quickly continued, "Mr. Figgins will show you to your classes and your rooms at the school's dorms."

"WHAT?" The kids said again at the same time but even louder.

"Can we just stay in our hotels?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, no. If you want to plent in you have to live here with the students. They are your family now." Ryan answered calmly.

"Wait! What about my movie? I'm shooting a movie and I cannot…"

"There is no movie."

Quinn almost slumped onto to floor when she heard that sentence.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You are out of that movie," the manager smiled like there wasn't any surprised, "they have found a new person to replace you."

"Replace me? Who?"

"Dianna Agron."

"Dianna Agron…that actress?"

Ryan answered the girl with a nod and gave her a crooked smile. Without saying anything, Quinn stormed outside of the room, ignoring the crazy fans outside. She just couldn't be in the same room with those people anymore.

"Sam, go after her," Ryan said when he heard the door slam.

"Why me?" Sam asked, pointing at himself.

"She only listens to you. She doesn't care what we say," Santana sighed.

"Um…okay," the blonde boy said and quickly ran outside.

* * *

><p>Rachel was trying to get through the crowd to come closer to the door of that room. The celebrities were all in there and she just had to see them. She believed that Sam Evans still remembered her. He slammed into her the last time and they took a picture so he couldn't forget.<p>

The brunette just almost reached the door and suddenly she felt someone grabbing her shoulder and pull her back.

"Where have you been?" the boy asked. Rachel could figure out who it was. She pushed his hand away and turned around, "it's none of your business, Puck."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged and slowly shook his head, "look at these teenagers. Going crazy just because of some stupid bands."

The screaming stopped and the students all turned around, giving Puck some crazy looks. Rachel quickly stepped in front of him.

"He was kidding! He's a really big fan! He's just kidding!" she laughed nervously and slightly elbowed him to tell him to say something.

"Um…yeah…I'm a huge fan," Puck nodded his head but the people just kept looking angrier. They would have killed him already but luckily the door of the room suddenly opened and Quinn Fabray stepped outside! The crowd didn't care about Puck anymore. All the attentions were now on Quinn. The securities had to stop them for Quinn to walk away. They were all disappointed but once again the door opened, and this time, Sam Evans ran outside!

"What is going on? I think they just fought in there or something," Puck mumbled, looking at the member of the famous boyband getting surrounded by a crowd of teenage girls.

"I don't know…I don't even know why they are here but isn't it excited?" Rachel said, smiling widely.

The securities had finally got the crazy girls away from Sam and he quickly ran off to find Quinn. The school was huge and it was so difficult to find her but gladly that wasn't the first time he had been to this school. It was a long story though.

After a while running around, Sam found Quinn. She was sitting in the astronomy room, looking at the planets hanging on the ceiling.

"Hey," Sam knocked on the door to tell Quinn he was there.

"Why are you here? I told you never to go after me," Quinn sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good listener," Sam smiled as he walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"I really need some time alone so please go," Quinn said but it didn't make him leave.

"Look, I'm sorry that Finn and I are the reason that you and the girls are here but I can't do anything to fix it. Once Ryan has spoken there will be no way to change his mind."

"Then why would you make a mess at the first place! You already knew that it would get us all involved!" Quinn said loudly.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Quinn!" Sam said angrily. It was so hard to talk with her for a minute without them yelling at each other.

"If we just be nice and stay here until the end of this year…"

"Okay! Fine! I'll try to live with these people!" Quinn said, standing up. "But…"

"But what?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"This is still your fault," Quinn shot the blonde boy a scary glare and walked away with her hands on her hips like she always did.

* * *

><p>"Attention all students!" the voice of the principal caught the teenager's attention. They all stopped screaming and turned to the speaker. The voice continued, "I need you all to come to the main hall. Mr. Ryan Danson has something to speak to you all."<p>

The voice just went off and hundreds of students ran as fast as they could to the school's main hall, well...except for one actually.

"Puck! Hurry up! Let's go!" Mercedes called her friend.

"Go ahead. I'm not interested," the boy said as he walked calmly behind the crowd. Mercedes just ignored him and followed the other students.

In the middle of the hall was a big screen. The students were now gathering in front of it and waiting for the announcement. Suddenly, Ryan Danson showed up on the screen and he got some screaming and cheering from the crowd of teenagers in the hall.

"Hello, students of Los Angeles Art School," the man spoke when the crowd went back to silence, "as you all know, SNF and Trouble Makers' members have been sent into this school for some reasons…"

"Can you believe they're gonna be our classmates and roommates!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Shhh, be quiet, Rach!" Mercedes said with a serious look on her face and turned back at the screen.

At that time, Puck just arrived at the hall. He found his friends in the crowd and walked to where they were standing.

"What is wrong with you people, those bands are just…"

A hand quickly covered Puck's mouth before he could finish the sentence. The boy was shocked and he immediately pulled away, "what the heck, Mike?"

The Asian boy said quietly, "I just saved your life, man! If you want the whole school to attack you then say it out loud!"

"Whatever!" Puck spat and turned back at the screen.

"…so as to protect the young celebrities, we are putting out some new rules. Just a few. These rules are very important and I need you all to follow them..."

"A few rules aren't so bad," Puck mumbled.

As Ryan just finished, the screen went off and then turned on again, this time with a long list of new rules.

"No phone, no camera, no dating in school, no having food in lockers, no staying up until midnight, no making stupid rumors,…What the hell? It's like they're telling us not to do anything!" Puck yelled as his eyes scanned through the list.

"But this is totally worth it," Rachel stepped up with a smile to cheer up the other students, "atleast we're in the same school with SNF and Trouble Makers!"

The sighs were replaced by laughs and cheers of the crowd. Puck rolled his eyes tiredly, "Come on, people! What are your problems?"

"Dude," Artie rolled the wheelchair to his friend, "what is _your_ problem?"

Everyone laughed as Puck just stood there with his mouth hung opened. Rachel giggled at her friend as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him with her, "c'mon, let's go say hi to our new friends!"


End file.
